Unison Mage
by ah poke
Summary: Set a year after StrikerS. A legacy of ancient Belka left behind, how will section six deal with the new relic and its powers even as mysterious people attempt to attain its powers? Fate centric. Please Read and Review.
1. Element 0: Prologue

**Element 0: Prologue: Unearthing of an Ancient Race**

Lost Logia, Ancient Belka, terms that go together when used for identification of ancient Belka artifacts. Besides just ancient devices left behind, they left behind combat methods, natural abilities as well as legacies of their past unforgotten. This is a story of one such ability, how its power brought an ancient race to its knees.

Elemental manipulation, at its lower skill levels, a common skill among the mages of Mid-Childa ranging from the lowest F class mage to the highest SSS ranked mage, all could at least wield the basic elemental manipulation, however such was untrue for Mid-Childa mages whom, without devices, found elemental manipulation more difficult and rather they used elemental unison with their devices. The rare skill of elemental manipulation if rare among the Belkans, was among the strongest nevertheless…

As was recorded in ancient Belkan manuscripts, elemental manipulation mages were one in a billion, however it tells of the frightening power of it as it went out of control, causing storms and drought, raining ice and fire from the heavens. After losing control of his senses after mixing five of the seven elements of magic, an unknown mage went further into berserker's fury as he pushed the limits of his power in an experiment to mix the sixth element, causing him to freeze his surroundings.

Five millennia later, TSBA mages unearthed a blue oval crystal in the valley where the Saint's Cradle, inside which was the body of a young boy approximate age of twelve which seemed to be in a status of stasis. They transported the crystal towards the newly repaired headquarters of section six that dealt with the ancient relics of the Belkans, where no known device or magic could crack the crystal, it was there and then that they requested their Commanders to enter and investigate the crystal.

As their section's Commanders entered and inspected the crystal, before the hand of Fate T. Harlaown, the crystal crumbled as the lab mages rushed to secure its contents in front of the stunned Commanders. The body that had been within the crystal immediately begun to regain color, after a few chokes of air, the body regained its breathing functions as well, all within minutes. Its left eye immediately opened and stared at its releaser with its yellowish eyes, it immediately disappeared and reappeared clothed in a robe at the side of Fate, clutching her left leg, it spoke…

"Mistress Fate…" Was all the body spoke before falling to the floor unconscious.

Stares and whispers were directed around, with mummers of 'Mistress?' circulating around. Fate there and then made a decision, she would adopt another young child into her ever expanding family as she picked him up and carried him in her arms to hers and Nanoha's room. With the approval of Hayate and Nanoha, another child has been accepted into the Harlaown family.

What is the destiny of this legacy of ancient Belka? Find out in Element 1: It's Name is?


	2. Element 1: It's Name Is?

**Element 1: It's Name is?**

A week went by as the young boy lain asleep on the couch in Fate and Nanoha's room, he neither stirred nor shifted, an almost dead sleep, but not yet a coma, even as he was fed through an Intravenous Needle. Their young daughter Vivio help to watch over the young mage as she play by herself next to couch, unaware of his growing consciousness.

Saturday came, exactly a week after the crystal crumbled, as Nanoha awoke early in the morning to train with the forwards, covering up Fate's exposed thighs and shifting Vivio's body as it bordered the side of the bed, as she thought to herself that as compared to the young body on the couch, they moved too much in bed. She quickly dressed and left the room for the training grounds.

Fate awoke next, and as she stroked Vivio blonde sleeping head, she sub consciously shifted her gaze to the sleeping boy, oh how he reminded herself of when she adopted Erio, however, to her horror the body was no longer there. She immediately sent a mental message to Nanoha asking if she had seen the young boy, but to her dismay, Nanoha had only seen him when she awoke to train with the forwards. Fate rushed to change and raced to check out the immediate area, as since it was not very long that Nanoha had awoken, she scanned the area with her magic, however due to the saturation of magic in the area, results being that she could not scan mentally such a wide area. Although Nanoha had offered to help her, she insisted that she trained with the forwards instead as she did not wish to disrupt their training, citing the reason that he was her responsibility.

She hunted the entire building and after a futile look at the security cameras that revealed that he had not left thru the door at all, she headed back to her room to check if he had returned or if Vivio had awaken, and when she affirmed that neither was true, she headed on to the training grounds, where Nanoha and the forwards were taking a break.

"Any sign of him?" Asked Fate in a voice laced with concern.

"None at all Fate, the forwards say they feel that someone is watching us, which I feel the same too, however the area shows no sign of any other human." Replied Nanoha. "Perhaps he was hungry and went to sneak some food from the kitchen?"

"I've checked the entire headquarters, I guess he must be really stealthy to avoid being seen by anyone at all." Sighed Fate.

Suddenly an orange training bullet flew in their direction at high velocity. 'Watch out!' was shouted as Fate and Nanoha raised her own shields, but even before bullet struck their shields, it froze in a sphere of ice almost immediately and shattered on the ground. A loud scream was heard from the direction at which the forwards were training in and Fate and Nanoha rushed to the clearing ahead.

As they approached the clearing, they were stunned by the sight before them, shards of ice were scattered around, the forwards were breathing heavily and the biggest surprise of all, the young boy was standing in front of them with his right hand glowing a pale blue color as was his eyes which had turned into a shade of brilliant blue.

"Nanoha, Fate, are you alright? Did you stop that bullet?" Heaved Teana as she knelt on one knee.

"We're fine, what is happening here?" Asked Nanoha as she rushed over to the forwards.

"After that bullet had been misfired, he appeared and started attacking us with ice magic, he wasn't even using a device." Reported Teana breathlessly.

"None of us are hurt, he seemed to only to aim for Teana." Sobbed Caro.

"We can't seem to approach him, it's almost as if he was being protected by ice." Chipped Erio. "Even with my speed it was still slower then his defense."

As the battle came to a temporary standstill with Fate and Nanoha entering the battlefield, Fate hurried towards the young boy. As she reached him, she notice that he was not warm, but rather cold as ice even in the sweltering sun of mid day.

"What are you doing? Are you alright?" Cooed Fate over her new son.

"Mistress Fate, I am fine, they tried to attack you, are you alright?" Replied the young boy almost robotically.

"What is your name?"

"Poke… That is all I remember about myself… Also that I am a Belkan Knight."

"Cease this attack, it was a misunderstanding, come along, there is much to talk about." Smiled Fate as she took him by the glowing hand.

"Yes Mistress."  
"You can stop calling me Mistress as well, just call me Mummy or just Fate." As Fate stroked his disheveled black hair.

"Yes Mummy?" Said Poke uncertainly.

As the glow in his right hand dissipated, Fate felt the warmth of his body return almost immediately, she stared at Poke as his eyes remained a brilliant blue color. They went towards the cafeteria with the forwards in tow to talk over breakfast about Poke strange abilities and also to know more about him.

"I apologize for attacking you like that, Miss Lanster." Started Poke as they sat a cafeteria table.

"Eh. You could say that the misunderstanding is my fault, and you can call me Teana." Blushed Teana at being addressed like that.

"I guess since I know you by name from the encrypted files in the computer database, I should introduce myself. I am Poke, I have no memory of anything before Fate unsealed me from the crystal other then my name and profession. I was a Belkan Knight in the past."

"But how did I unseal you? I don't remember doing anything. As for being a Belkan Knight, you seemed to be able to wield magic without the help of a device." Asked a puzzled Fate.

"Your lightening element resonated with that of my magic, therefore releasing me, I as a Belkan Knight am indebted to you. As for devices, I only remember I have need of none."

"Lightening magic? But your magical elemental seemed to be that of a combination of wind and water, however it didn't resonate with Hayate's ice magic which is really a combination of those two elements." Pointed Nanoha out.

"I don't really have an answer to that."

"Ah I guess that a start, we really should get you checked out properly since you're awake." Interrupted another mage.

"Hayate!" Greeted Fate and Nanoha together.

"At ease." Said Hayate as the forwards saluted her. "I guess there has already been an incident already."  
"Nothing serious Hayate." Claimed Fate and Nanoha.

"That reminds me, Nanoha, Vivio has awoken and was wandering around the base looking for you." Grinned Hayate. "I guess she needs you again."

"Kyaa! I forgot to wake her up. Fate, I'll go find her first." Flustered Nanoha as she rushed out of the cafeteria to look for her daughter.

They giggled about Nanoha's reaction, as they resumed their breakfast meeting. Fate told Hayate all about what they had learnt about his magic and background, Hayate then mentioned that Poke should be examined by Shamal later on in the day. They then joked around and slowly warmed up to Poke at breakfast and invited him to get involved in their combat training later after breakfast.

"By the way, I have something that I should mention… I have an alternate personality, in fact that is my real character, that of a six year old child. In this mind frame, I'm that of a twenty year old mage."

They all stared at Poke as he broke the news to them about his split persona, they all laughed and shrugged it off as they headed for the training grounds for a sparing match. At the training grounds, they were surprised by another piece of news, they were going against their instructors Fate, Vita and Signum.

"Since Nanoha is busy with Vivio, it should be more even now since that you have a new member on your team." Announced Fate.

"Same rules apply, if you score a direct hit on the instructors, we're out, however you may keep attacking us until you give up." Added Signum as she drew Levantine.

"Fate, are you sure a six year old kid is suppose to be in this battle?" Questioned Vita.

"Are you taking about yourself Vita." Joked Nanoha as she walked into the clearing with a grinning Vivio in her arms.

"I was talking about that young boy there!" Shouted Vita angrily.

"Alright, I guess I'll sit this one out." Smiled Nanoha as she sat on the grass with Vivio on her lap.

The forwards dragged Poke into a circle and discussed their plans based on what they had seen Poke do during their battle and decided who he should go against. They finally made their decisions and Poke changed his robes into a black counterpart of Erio's armor.

"That looks pretty cool on you Poke." Commented Erio.

"Thank you, it's a copy of your." Grinned Poke as he put his hands in pocket as he got into position.

"Hey Poke watch out for Signum's Levantine, it can extend as well!" Shouted Teana as a warning.

As Erio stood in front of Fate, Subaru took her position ahead of Vita and finally Poke in front of Signum. Nanoha shouted a 'GO' and the battle commenced with Erio dashing ahead to counter Fate's quick advances of sonic movement as well at Subaru defending against Vita's Graf Eisen. Signum had already moved behind Poke ready to knock him out in a single strike but she only struck air as Poke disappeared and reappeared behind her calling forth a bar of ice shaped exactly like Levantine his hands glowing blue again. Signum repelled him back and loaded a cartridge of her own to activate her flames, as she rushed into the fray again slashing her sword down onto Poke whose own version of Levantine had swirled and engulfed itself in red flame and parried her blow causing Signum to repelled him yet again, her eyes caught a glimpse of his, bright blood red eyes had replaced those blue ones before, blue glows that had surrounded his hands had turned blood red as well.

"Who are you?" Questioned Signum.

The intensity of the battle exceeded that of the other two battles, even the rest of the forwards were staring at the intense battle when finally Signum made her move by using Hiryū Issen which missed her intended target who had disappeared again, reappearing behind her and falling to the ground coughing blood.

"Are you alright?" Said Signum as she walked towards the fallen mage.

"Fine, just overused my magic." As Poke collapsed on the ground.

"He seems to no have suffered any injuries at all." As Caro used some healing magic that she knew of.

"Let's get him to the infirmary." Said Fate as she scooped Poke in her arms and with the rest in tow, they ran towards the infirmary.

In the infirmary, he rested while Shamal inspected Poke as he laid in bed. She requested for Fate's personal attention, brining her aside.

"Well I have both good news and bad." Frowned Shamal.

"What is it Shamal? It didn't seem that bad."

"Firstly, his mage powers exceed that of a normal six year old child, in fact his powers are already equal to that of an SSS class mage, perhaps higher if there was such a thing. However his body is not suited for such high level magic, causing enormous strain on his body, perhaps with better training of his body, he could use such high level magic. Like with Vivio, when she was fighting with Nanoha, she had a temporal body created to wield the magic that she had, allowing her to tolerate the strain of magic."

"I see, perhaps he should not use high level magic at all."

"That would be for the best."

"We all should have a talk with him when he wakes up."

Why does such a young mage have powers beyond an SSS ranked mage? Find out in Element 2: His Forbidden Powers.


End file.
